RWBY Tales of Remnant Team STRQ Reunites
by MadScareCrow3000
Summary: Qrow spends his night at the usual bar. Things take a strange turn as he spots his sister, walking in. What turns from normal conversation transpires into a heated argument. This is the night where they find the truth.


Qrow spends his night in the usual bar. As he scans the room, he notices a few faces that he was able to recognize in his drunken state. Not a moment too soon, and Qrow spots someone walk in, someone he new all too well. It was his sister, Raven Branwen. As Raven steps in, she takes a moment to survey her surroundings. Raven silently watched those who know her, but among them, she only knew one. Without saying a word, she heads into a table in the back of the room, silently waiting for the waiter. As Qrow eyes her sister from a distance, a thought came about him, "This... is just perfect." He said to himself sarcastically.

One of the town drunks notices Qrow eyeing her sister. "Hey... is she yours bud?" He says. Qrow doesn't answer, instead he just give the man an uninterested grunt. "Well if she ain't yours, I'm taking it," He said with a disgusting smile on his face. Qrow just looks at him and says,"Try not to get sliced in half." The man was surprise by Qrow's words, but not exactly taken back by them. As the man makes his way towards Raven, the waiter arrives at Raven's table. "What can I get'cha darling?" The Waiters asks. Raven reaches up and removes her helmet, shaking her hair loose as it falls down to her waist. She offers a tired smile, "Scotch, on the rocks. Please." She said before sitting back.

The man finally reaches to her table. "Hey beautiful, what's your name?" He said with a creepy grin. Qrow slouches to his chair. His thoughts occupied him. He had too many questions. Maybe its the fact that her sister was mere meters away from him. Just the thoughts that appeared in his mind gave him a head ache. Raven did not respond to the man. Raven just brought out her scroll, beginning to look through a series of pages. She took her time to examine the information they each held. Some contained mere articles, others were files. Things she had to do to that kept her on the move.

The man was irritated about Raven's lack of enthusiasm, but it wasn't enough to deter him away. The waitress comes back with her drink. "Here you are ma'am," she states, "That'll be 50 lien." "Put it on my tab," the man says, "Miss sunshine can have all the drink she wants with me around."Raven was mere inches away from snapping, she gripped on her sword, odachi, but upon hearing the woman's return, she sheathes her weapon. Qrow rolls his eyes at the sight of what this drunkard was doing. Although, to him it was amusing that this man was trying to hit on a woman that can slice him into pieces with little effort. Qrow decides not to interfere, its not his place to, neither does he have the interest to. "No... I cannot accept," Raven says, "I'll pay it on my own." "Oooo, a feisty one," the man laughs, "I love your type." The man raises his hand, intending to touch Raven. In the blink of an eye, Raven sheathes her sword again. The man looks down from feeling a slight pain. His hand... it was cut clean off. The man screamed, "AAAAAAAH, That Bitch!" Qrow decides, enough is enough. "Dammit," He sates as he stands up. He chugs down his drink before heading towards Raven. Qrow quietly patted the man on the shoulder as the man passes out. "Its alright bud, you always have the other hand.

As the man passes out the bar grows silent. The waitress quickly rushes by the man's side, trying to aid him. Qrow looks down at his sister. He points the chair and says sarcastically, "Is this seat taken?" Raven stares at her brother. She considers her options, and then responds, "No, sit," The latter sounding more like a command, yet to Qrow, she meant well. As Qrow sits, he couldn't help but say a retort, "Always rainbows and sunshine with you. So..." He takes out his flasks and drinks from it, "Why are ya here? New set of targets, or is it classified like all the others?" Raven stares at Qrow and answers, "You know its always classified," she retorts. She drank from her glass, her eyes, never losing sight of her sibling. She remained quiet for a moment before asking a question of her own, "Have... Have you seen Tai... or Yang?" She averted her eyes to her drink, before chugging it all down. Qrow stops and ponders her question at the moment. He takes a swig of his drink before answering. "Oh... Interested in Mamma's little girl, and Mamma's little push over aren't we?" Qrow says sarcastically, eyeing her sister. "Well, I'll tell ya, Tai is still looking for you, still is heartbroken about you leaving. And Mamma's little girl isn't doing too hot at the moment. Afraid one of your goons was at fault for leaving her physically disarmed." Qrow chugs at his drink for a moment, then says again,"And I'm doing peachy as well, thanks for asking."

Raven listened silently, taking in every word of his, she knew her brother's sarcastic nature and thus opted to ignore his tone at the mention of Tai, yet she clearly faltered, hearing him blame her for what happened to Yang. She gritted her teeth as her crimson eyes seem to blaze alive. Although, she still remained quiet. "That was not my order, nor was it my intention." She said with a passion. A few moments, she reverted back to her calm demeanor. He had struck a nerve. "And you. You're always fine, Especially when you're drunk right?"

Qrow sighed at her answer. He wasn't a=expecting her outburst, though he knew he would get a reaction. "Welp," He stated, "Now that everything is all hunky dory with the situation, its my turn for the questions." Qrow looked her intently. He would not let this moment pass him. Knowing the truth, finally getting some closure, all would be answered at this moment. Raven looks at him, and sighs, "Go ahead," she stated, knowing what was coming already.

The tone on Qrow's voice changes. He was serious. He clenches his fist as he asks his question. "Are you sure, that you saw Summer die?"... ~To Be Continued


End file.
